poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 11/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 11. (The Ghostbusters had already eliminated Ganondorf) Link: That wasn't so hard. Marth: We neutralized him. You know what that means? A complete particle rehearsal. Ike: And we have the tools, we had the talent! Link: It's pizza time! Marth: Yeah! Roy: (Looking at PKE meter) Marth? This looks extraordinarily bad. Marth: Oh, no. Roy: What? (The Ghostbusters look up and see the temple starting to tremble. An earthquake starts to occur at the temple. Rocks start to fall) Roy: Look out! (A statue falls off the temple, as the Ghostbusters dodges the falling rocks. The crowd watching from below scream as they flee from the falling rocks. Then we hear Ganondorf's voice in the sky) Ganondorf: Sub-creatures! Ganondorf the Gerudo, Ganondorf the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler, has come! Choose and perish! Marth: What do you mean, "choose"? We don't understand! Ganondorf: Choose! Choose the form of the Destructor! Link: Oh! I get it, I get it. Oh, very cute! Whatever we think of. If we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, okay? So empty your heads. Empty your heads. Don't think of anything. We've only got one shot at this. Ganondorf: The choice is made! Link: Whoa! Oh! Whoa! Ganondorf: The Traveler has come! Link: Nobody choosed anything! (To Roy) Did you choose anything? Roy: No! Link: (To Ike) Did you? Ike: My mind is totally blank! Link: I didn't choose anything! (They all stare at Marth) Marth: I couldn't help it. It just popped in there. Link: What? What just popped in there?! Marth: Well, uh, I-I tried to think... Roy: LOOK! (They hear stomping and screaming) Marth: Oh, no! It can't be! Ike: What is it? Marth: This can't be happening! Ike: What the heck did you do, Marth?! Oh, shoot, what is this?! (Marth looks and sees the Indominus Rex heading to the city) Marth: (Solemnly) It's the Indominus Rex. (The Indominus Rex roars as it stomps on cars, as the people scream and run in terror. Dinosaurs were also fleeing. A T-Rex is also seen wrecking havoc and destroying a bus) Link: Well, that's something you don't see every day. Marth: I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something I saw in a movie. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. The Indominus Rex. Link: Nice thinking, Marth. Marth: We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows, by the fire at Camp Waconda. Link: Marth has gone bye-bye, Roy. What have you got left? Roy: Sorry, Link. I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. (The T-Rex roars at the Indominus Rex, as the heroes watch in horror) Ike: Oh, no. Link: Oh, sad eyes! (Gangrel keeps his distance from the Indominus Rex as it destroys a church) Link: Nobody steps on a church in my town! Marth: Ready? One, two, three! Roast the beast! (They blast the Indominus Rex, as the T-Rex fights the Indominus. The Indominus Rex roared loudly as the heroes hide) Marth: Funny, us going out like this. Killed by a hundred-foot menacing genetically-modified hybrid. Link: We've been going on about this all wrong. This Indominus Rex is not so bad. It's a new dinosaur in Hyrule. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble. (The Indominus Rex continues fighting the T-Rex until the T-Rex gets pinned down) Roy: I have a radical idea. The door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate. Link: How? Roy: We can cross the streams. Link: Excuse me, Roy, you said crossing the streams was really bad. Marth: Cross the streams... Link: You're gonna endanger us, Roy. You're gonna endanger the princess, our client, who paid us in advance before she turned into a raptor. Roy: Not necessarily. There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive. Link: (Giving Marth a friendly slap) I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it! Ike: This job is definitely not worth 11,500 a year! (They run to the temple just as the raptors get out of their pedestals and attack the Indominus Rex. The T-Rex also recovers and joins the fight) Roy: Hurry! Link: See you on the other side, Marth. (Fires) Marth: Nice working with you, Link. (Also fires) (They cross the streams at the gate, as the T-Rex and raptors overpower the Indominus Rex) Marth: Let's turn them on, Roy! (Roy and Ike fire) Marth: Cross them now, Roy! (The Indominus Rex gets up and sees what's going on. He roars in fear. The four proton beams combine to make one big one, blasting right into the temple. The gates swing shut) All: (Shouting randomly) Aggh! Oh, no! Help! It's gonna blow! Let's get out of here! (The Indominus Rex roars very loudly as a Mosasaurus jumps out of the water and clamps the Indominus in its jaws. It tried to escape, but the Mosasaurus quickly drags it into the water, as the Temple of Zuul explodes, and the Ghostbusters flee, and so did the T-Rex. On the bottom of the building, marshmallow starts splattering all over the crowd. Gangrel looks up just in time to see a big glob splatter on him. He yells at the sky. The dark clouds dissolve away from the building) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon